The Leo Kasimoto Chronicles: Book I: The King of Satellite
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: A young boy with amnesia discovers that he is a Duelist, and that he may be the last hope Satellite will ever have of peace. To end the current King of Satellite's reign of terror, Akiru must defeat him in a Duel, and claim the title for himself. Read, Review. (For those of you who are wondering where Leo is, that will be revealed in Book II.)
1. You Can Call Me Akiru

**SoftWare: New story, possible new fun.**

 **Akiru: THIS is my backstory?**

 **SoftWare: I'm the author. I decide how the story goes. This is your backstory.**

 **Akiru: (Sighs)**

The Leo Kasimoto Chronicles

Book I

King of Satellite

Chapter One

You Can Call Me Akiru

(Satellite, Fleet District, 3:30 AM)

A young boy of about 13 was suspended in the air by chains holding his wrists. He was wide awake, afraid of a man in

another room, a man he had met before. That man was coming back, and was carrying an injection tube, with a red

serum inside it. The boy struggled, trying to get his arms away from the needle, which the man slid into his arm. As the

serum was injected into his arm, the boy cried out in pain. But that wasn't the worst of it. He started to forget his past

life, eventually forgetting who he was, including his name. He passed out because of the pain. As the man finished, he

unchained the boy, and set him on a bed in another room ,where he could rest. That was his mistake. As soon as the

boy awoke, he first noticed a card laying next to him. He picked it up, then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Deciding

not to wait, the boy ran out of the room, and found a door that would take him outside. He didn't even hesitate. He had

to get away from here. He kept running, and ran off into the distance. Back in the building, the man saw that the boy

had escaped. He sighed. "This is unfortunate. You can hide for now, Knight, but I will find you." Meanwhile, the boy

made his way into the newly established Drake District, where he could find a place to hide, and hopefully earn enough

money to buy a shirt. He walked a little, then was seen by a woman, who was walking towards her house. "Oh. What is

a boy like you doing out here?" The boy looked at his bandaged arm, and removed the bandage, but found no wound,

which confused him. The woman couldn't bear to see a boy like this, and reached for his hand. "Come on. Let's get you

warmed up." Inside her house, the boy was wrapped in a warm blanket, and the woman brought him a cup of hot

chocolate. She sat down next to him, and said, "What's your name?" The boy looked her in the eyes. "I don't remember

my name." That got her attention. "What's the first thing you remember?" "Waking up in a bedroom in some man's

house." Clearly, the boy didn't want to go back there, so the woman gently rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay. You can

stay with me as long as you need to, but we'll need to give you some kind of surname." The boy glanced at the

television, which was playing a popular show called Kingdom Twins, which told the story of a brother and his twin sister,

as they adventured and survived together. The sister called her brother Akiru, which got the boy's attention. "Akiru."

The woman faced him. "What did you say?" The boy faced her. "You can call me Akiru." She smiled. "My name's Amy

Tamer." Akiru nodded. "Thank you, Miss Tamer."

 **A/N**

 **Akiru: At least I didn't lose my memory in a Duel.**

 **SoftWare: Don't be so melodramatic.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, out.**


	2. First Duel in Satellite

**SoftWare: Fun time!**

 **Akiru: If your definition of fun is a-.**

 **SoftWare: No spoilers!**

Chapter Two First Duel in Satellite Akiru woke up in the bed Miss Tamer had set up for him. He was very grateful

towards her, and hoped she would be very successful later in life. He looked at the card on the table by the bed. It was

a level eight LIGHT monster, which told him that he was a Duelist. He looked the card over, and made his decision. Just

then, Miss Tamer walked in. "Ah, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder." Akiru faced her. "Do you know any good

spots to find cards?" She smiled. "My husband had a deck once. He died a year ago. I don't know why I kept it." Akiru

glanced at his card, the same one he had found by him in that strange house. Miss Tamer left, and returned with a deck

of cards. Akiru looked through it, and found that it was very similar to the Deck of Yugi Moto. He faced her. "A deck like

this belongs in a museum. It's very rare to find a deck that's remarkably similar to that of a famous Duelist." She

nodded. Akiru then noticed something, a man leaving something by the dumpster. He got out of bed, put on a shirt Miss

Tamer had found him, and went to see what the man had left. It was a bag of cards. He took it inside, and sorted

through it. He was able to build a deck that was based around the card he had originally found. A card that had never

appeared in the Dueling World yet. As he finished the deck, he heard a megaphone go off. "I'll take on anyone with a

Deck. If you don't have a Duel Disc, that's okay. I can give you a spare." Akiru decided this would be a good

oppurtunity to test his deck. He got up, walked outside, and faced the Duelist. "Oh, a new guy around here, huh?" Akiru

said nothing. "What's your name, kid?" "Call me Akiru." "All right. Here's the Disc." He tossed it over, and Akiru caught

it in one hand, slipping it onto his arm. Both discs went active and the Duel began. "Let's Duel!"

(Andrew: 4000)

(Akiru: 4000)

Akiru decided to let his opponent go first, but he had other ideas. "You first, kid." With a raised eyebrow, Akiru drew his

card. "I Summon Trident Warrior in Attack Mode!"

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"Next, I use his ability to Special Summon Shine Knight in Defense Mode."

(Shine Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1900 DEF)

"While in Defense Mode, he becomes level 4, but that's not what I'm going for. I Set this card Face-Down, and end with

that." His opponent seemed impressed. "Nice start, kid. I Draw!" He grinned when he saw his card. "If you control two

or more monsters than me, I can Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber from my hand!"

(The Fiend Megacyber appeared: a level 6 monster with 2200 ATK)

"I Also Normal Summon Koumori Dragon!"

(Koumori Dragon appeared: a level 4 monster with 1500 ATK) (Correct me if I'm wrong)

"Fiend Megacyber, attack Trident Warrior!" Akiru grinned. "What's so funny, kid? My Fiend Megacyber is stronger." "Did

you forget my Face-Down?" That got the man's attention. He had forgotten it. "Uh oh." "I play the trap, Mirror Force! I

can only activate this when you attack. When I do, all of your monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed!" Since both

monsters were in Attack Mode, they were destroyed. Andrew looked at his hand. He only had a Magical Hats, and he

had no monsters on his field now. "I end my turn." Akiru drew his card. "I Summon Alexandrite Dragon!"

(Alexandrite Dragon appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

"Ha! Their total Attack Points don't equal 4000! I'm not dead yet." "I switch Shine Knight to Attack Mode."

(Shine Knight's ATK: 400)

"Oh. I spoke too soon." "Trident Warrior, attack him directly! Shimmering Trident Burst!"

"Ah!"

(Andrew: 2200)

"Shine Knight, your attack!"

(Andrew: 1800)

"Alexandrite Dragon, attack him and end this! Czar's Flare!"

(Andrew: 0)

When he won, he closed down the Duel Disc, and handed it to Andrew. "It was a good Duel. I appreciate the help with

testing out my deck." Andrew grinned. "Keep the Disc. I don't need it. And if you want to Duel me again, you can reach

me in the Light District." Akiru nodded. "I'll remember that." Andrew smiled, and walked off. Akiru watched him leave,

then went back inside.

 **A/N**

 **Akiru: Now can I say it?**

 **SoftWare: Too late.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**

 **SoftWare: Not yet! (Sighs) I'll be out of town from Tuesday till Friday, the 12th through 15th, so I won't be**

 **updating any stories during that period. Sorry, guys.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	3. Tournament of the King

**SoftWare: And on we go!**

 **Akiru: Can I go now?**

 **SoftWare: Where, may I ask?**

 **Akiru: Anywhere but here. This is embarrassing.**

 **SoftWare: You're lucky I'm not a Dark Signer.**

Chapter Three

Tournament of the King

Akiru woke up, and got out of bed. Miss Tamer was a nice person, and Akiru hoped she was able to get a better home

to live in. She deserved better than Satellite. He clasped his Duel Disc to his arm. Once he reached the living room, he

found a jacket laying on the couch that was too big for him, but that had a note laying on it. It read, I hope you can 

wear this one day. Akiru made his decision. He tucked it into the backpack she had given him. His new friend, Andrew,

had set him up with a hideout in the Light District. He armed his Duel Disc, and walked to his new home. Once he

arrived, Andrew met him there. "Hey, Akiru. You'll never believe this. The King of Satellite has agreed to a tournament

so that he can solidify his claim on Satellite's Dueling Network. You should enter it." Akiru saw the excitement in

Andrew's face. He thought it over. "When does it start?" "Next week." Akiru closed his eyes in thought. "All right."

Andrew grinned. "Great! I'll go get the registration papers!" Akiru wasn't really surprised with him. One week later, he

stood in the grounds of the opening ceremony. "Duelists of Satellite, I, Zachary Taylor, King of Satellite, welcome you

to the Tournament of the King!" Some applaused, Akiru not among them. "The rules are simple. Win Duels to move on.

You lose once, you're out. The winner of the Tournament will not only become the second strongest Duelist of Satellite,

but will then have the legal right to challenge me, and I'm very curious to see who it is! Now, go! Fight hard, because

only the strongest will win! And, only eight will advance to the next round!" Akiru nodded to Andrew. Andrew nodded

back. "Good luck, bud. I'm going to find my first opponent." Akiru looked at his opponent, who approached him. "Hey,

there, kid. My name's Josh." "Akiru." "Nice to meet you. Now, let's get started." Their Duel Discs lit up and the Duel was

on.

(Josh: 4000)

(Akiru: 4000)

Josh grinned. "I'll start us off. I Draw!" He grinned at his drawn card. "I Summon Twin-Sword Marauder in Attack

Mode!"

(Twin Sword Marauder appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

"That's all for now!" Akiru nodded. "My turn, then. I Draw!" Akiru took note of his new card. "I Set a Monster in Defense

Mode, as well as a Face-Down. Go." Josh drew his card. "Ha! Twin-Sword Marauder, attack the Set Monster!" Akiru

grinned. "Huh? Did I-?" He then remembered Akiru's set card. "Oh, no." "I play Magic Cylinder!" "Ah!"

(Josh: 2400)

Josh smirked. "You're good." Akiru said nothing as he drew his card. "I reveal my Set Monster, Queen's Knight!"

(Queen's Knight appeared: a level 4 monster with 1500 ATK)

"Next, I Summon King's Knight!"

(King's Knight appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

"Now, using the ability of King's Knight, from my Deck, I Special Summon Jack's Knight!"

(Jack's Knight appeared: a level 5 monster with 1900 ATK)

"Jack's Knight, attack his Twin-Sword Marauder!" "Ah!"

(Josh: 2100)

"King's Knight, attack him directly!" "Ah!"

(Josh: 500)

"Queen's Knight, finish this!" "No!"

(Josh: 0)

Josh panted. He had never been OTK'd before. This kid was incredible. "Nice win. I look forward to our next match."

With that, he walked off. Akiru had reduced the number of Duelists in the tournament from sixteen to fifteen, and had

earned a place in the top eight. The King of Satellite observed this from a computer monitor. "A One Turn Kill. And in

the first Duel of the Tournament. This kid has skill. I'll be keeping my eye on him."

 **A/N SoftWare: There you have it.**

 **Akiru: What now?**

 **SoftWare: Be patient.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	4. Light VS Wind

**SoftWare: The fun continues!**

 **Akiru: Does this mean I can go now?**

 **SoftWare: Not until this story is done. I'll then call you for the next one!**

 **Akiru: At least it'll be better.**

 **SoftWare: Due to my personal tendency to rush things, I will only be including Akiru's Duels in the**

 **tournament.**

 **Akiru: Nice to know.**

 **SoftWare: Ah, go step on a LEGO.**

Chapter Four

Light VS. Wind

Akiru had made it into the next round. He was preparing to face his next opponent. He had decided to save his best

monster for the King of Satellite, since he wanted to make it look good. He walked around the Tournament grounds and

saw a girl sporting a Duel Disc on her arm. She saw him as well. "Hey, you, the guy with the Duel Disc. You in the

Tournament or no?" Akiru stepped forward. "I am. I made it into the second round." "That's funny, so did I." Akiru said

nothing. The girl, however, looked him over. "This'll be fun. Let's go! Get ready to be blown away!" Her Duel Disc

activated. Akiru activated his own Duel Disc. "Light em up!" Both Duelists drew their five cards, and began the Duel.

(Akiru: 4000)

(Zia: 4000)

Zia grinned. "I Start! Draw! I Summon Winged Sage Falcos!"

(Winged Sage Falcos appeared: a level 4 monster with 1700 ATK)

"I also Set a Card! Go." Her Set card was Dust Tornado. She couldn't wait to use it. "My turn, then." Akiru drew his

card. "First things first, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Face-Down!" When it was gone, she sighed. "I

needed that." Akiru didn't say anything about it. He continued his turn. "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can

Special Summon Cyber Dragon!"

(Cyber Dragon appeared: a level 5 monster with 2100 ATK)

Zia flinched. "Man, a Level 5 on the first turn?" "I also Normal Summon my Trident Warrior in Attack Mode!"

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

Zia looked at her hand. She had no cards that could block a direct attack, or end the Battle Phase. "Cyber Dragon,

attack Winged Sage Falcos!"

(Winged Sage Falcos is destroyed)

(Zia: 3600)

Zia softly winced. She wasn't used to taking damage like this. It had been a long time since she had had an opponent

like this. "What are you?" Akiru faced her. "I've been wondering that myself. Trident Warrior, attack her directly.

Shimmering Spear Burst!"

(Zia: 1800)

Zia gripped her arm. That hadn't been good for her Life Points. "I Set my own card, and end my turn with that." Zia

drew her card. When she saw what it was, her hope was renewed. "I play Raigeki!" Akiru didn't react to it in any way.

Not caring, Zia said, "I Summon my Harpie's Brother!"

(Harpie's Brother appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

Zia grinned. "Harpie's Brother, attack!"

(Akiru: 2200)

Zia pumped her fist in celebration. "How do you like them apples?" Akiru looked at the monster, and thought of a plan.

"My turn, then." He drew his card. When he saw what it was, he grinned. "You came." Zia looked at him. _'Is he talking_

 _to his Deck?'_ Akiru faced her. "You've fought better than most of my opponents. But now I have to end this. I play a

Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" That got Zia's attention. "Oh no!" "Rise again, Cyber Dragon!"

(Cyber Dragon reappeared)

"I also Normal Summon my Alexandrite Dragon. Cyber Dragon, attack Harpie's Brother!" Zia's eyes went wide.

(Harpie's Brother is destroyed)

(Zia: 1500)

Akiru looked at his dragon. "Alexandrite, do the honors. Czar's Flare!" Zia screamed as she was knocked back.

(Zia: 0)

She got up, and was about to yell at him when he said, "Good Duel." She looked at him. "You're not gonna taunt me?"

Akiru shook his head. "Not my style. I have more important things to do. If you want a rematch, you can reach me

through either Amy Tamer, who lives in the Drake District, or Joshua Andrews. He's participating in this Tournament."

She nodded. "What's your name?" He faced her. "Call me Akiru." With that, he walked on, waiting for the end of the

second round.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Looks like Akiru has a new rival.**

 **Akiru: Will she reappear in this story?**

 **SoftWare: Why spoil it?**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	5. Light Em Up!

**SoftWare: The fun continues!**

 **Akiru: (Sighs)**

 **SoftWare: What now?**

 **Akiru: I was hoping you'd give up on this.**

 **SoftWare: I promised a friend I'd finish this.**

 **Akiru: So this is the last chapter.**

 **SoftWare: No, not yet. Still got a bit to go.**

 **Akiru: I see.**

Chapter Five

Light Em Up!

Akiru walked forwards. This was to be his third Duel in the tournament. He saw his next opponent, another girl, much to

his surprise, but she looked upset. He approached her. "Go away, you. I'm in the Tournament of the King." Akiru made

no movement. "So am I." That got her attention. "Hey, you're that Akiru everyone's talking about." Akiru made no

reaction to that remark. "Well, if you're my opponent, then let's go." She activated her Duel Disc. Akiru activated his

own, and said, "Light 'em up!"

(Akiru: 4000)

(Rebecca: 4000)

Rebecca drew her card. "I Set a monster and end my turn!" In her mind, she thought, 'Let's see him get around a Man

Eater Bug.' Akiru drew his card. He looked it over, and made his decision. "I Set a monster of my own. I also Set a

card, and end." Rebecca was surprised by that move. 'What kind of a Duelist is he? I know he uses Light monsters,

but-.' She made up her mind. "I Draw!" Akiru waited. "I Flip Summon Man Eater Bug!"

(Man Eater Bug appeared: a level 2 monster with 450 ATK)

'She took the bait.' "I play my trap, Fiendish Chain!" "Huh?" The trap was revealed. "When I use this trap, I Target a

monster. That monster can't attack, and its abilities are negated!" That sent a jolt down her spine. She sighed. "Man! I

Sacrifice it for Insect Princess."

(Insect Princess appeared: a level 6 monster with 1900 ATK)

She was fairly certain he didn't have any Insects in his deck, but wanted something strong in play. "Your move." Akiru

drew his card. He looked at his Set monster, Shine Knight. 'He can block her, at least, but I need to buy some time.' He

Set a card, and said, "Make your move." She drew her card. "I Pass." She was afraid of his Face-Down. Akiru drew his

card. "I Summon Alexandrite Dragon."

(Alexandrite Dragon appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

"I pass with that." She drew her card. "Yes! I play Rain of Mercy! We both gain 1000 Life Points!"

(Akiru: 5000)

(Rebecca: 5000)

"Go ahead." Akiru Drew his card. "I Summon a second Alexandrite Dragon."

(Same as before)

"I also Set a new card. Go." She drew her card. "I Set two cards, and a monster. Go." With care, Akiru drew his new

card. And grinned. "I Summon my third Alexandrite Dragon."

(Same as before)

"Now, I'm going to use a combo I haven't shown anyone. I play Treaty on Uniform Nomenclature. Since I control three

monsters with the same name, I destroy all your Spell and Trap cards." "What?" All her Spell and Traps were destroyed.

"I also play Three of a Kind. If I control 3 or more monsters with the same name, I destroy up to three cards on the

field. I target my own Set monster, your Set monster, and your Insect Princess." All three monsters were destroyed.

"Alexandrite Dragons, attack her directly! Czar's Flare!" She screamed as she was knocked back.

(Rebecca: 0)

Akiru approached her, and tossed her a card he'd found. She picked it up, and when she saw it, she faced him in

wonder. "I found it in a dumpster. I have no use for it, so I was hoping to run into an Insect Duelist." She nodded in

thanks. He walked off, leaving behind a girl who was now smitten with him.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: No, people, they don't see each other again.**

 **Akiru: (Sighs in relief)**

 **SoftWare: Ah, you poor unfortunate soul.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	6. The Shining Knight

**Akiru: Here we go.**

 **SoftWare: Would you relax?**

 **Akiru: I can't relax.**

 **SoftWare: (Sighs) Here we go.**

Chapter Six

The Shining Knight

Akiru walked forward to the square. His opponent stood there, Duel Disc ready. Akiru faced him, waiting. A voice came from the loudspeakers. "Contestants, this is it! The

winner will face the King of Satellite in the final match! Let the championship begin!" The two Duelists faced each other. "Let's go, Akiru. I've been looking forward to facing you,

regardless of the tournament." Akiru remembered his hame, John. He had managed to win with a Machina deck. "The feeling's mutual." They armed their Duel Discs, and called

out, "Let's Duel!"

(Akiru: 4000)

(John: 4000)

John made his decision. "I'll start us off. I Draw!" He faced his drawn card. "I send Commander Covington, Machina Sniper, Machina Soldier, Machina Defender, and Machina

Force to the Graveyard, in order to Special Summon Machina Cannon!"

(Machina Cannon appeared: a level 8 monster with 0 ATK)

"His Attack Points become equal to the number of monsters I discarded times 800!"

(Machina Cannon's ATK: 4000)

"I can't attack on my first turn. Go." Akiru faced the giant monster. _'It's large, but everything has a weakness.'_ "I Draw." Akiru took note of his card, and grinned. "I activated Card

Destruction! Both of us discard our entire hands, then draw cards equal to the number of cards we discarded!" John raised an eyebrow. "My hand's empty." Akiru grinned. "But

mine isn't." He discarded his hand, then drew five cards. The fifth card he drew got his attention. _'I was saving this for Taylor, but there's nothing wrong with going all-out.'_ "I

open the path of the Shining Light!" That got everyone's attention. A ring of light formed above Akiru's head, before becoming a portal of pure light. Akiru held up the card he'd

drawn, then spoke. _"May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate a new destiny!_ Appear, Lightray Gearfried!" A caped warrior flew through the portal of light, with a

shield on his left arm, and a curved sword in his right hand. He slashed to the side, making sparks of light spread off of his body.

(Lightray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

John was understandably surprised. "What kind of monster is that?" Akiru spoke up. "Lightray Gearfried can't be Summoned normally. I have to have 5 or more Light monsters

with different names in my graveyard in order to Special Summon him from my hand. I was saving him for Taylor, but I can improvise. I set a card, and that's it." John drew his

card. "It's tough, but not tough enough. Machina Cannon, destroy his Lightray Gearfried!" The cannon lowered at Lightray Gearfried, before firing a laser blast. Akiru was ready.

"I activate Rising Energy!" John backed up. "What?" Akiru grinned. "This trap card gives one of my monsters a 1500 Attack Point boost. And since it wasn't a Special Summon,

you can't call off the attack!" John started to sweat. "What?"

(Lightray Gearfried's ATK: 4300)

Akiru pointed at Machina Cannon. "Lightray Gearfried, counter attack! Shining Assault!" The caped warrior leapt up, and landed directly in front of the giant cannon, slashing to

the side, knocking the blast back at the cannon. "Ah!"

(John: 3700)

"Incredible! Akiru has taken an early lead!" Akiru ignored the MC. His focus was on John.

(Lightray Gearfried's ATK: 2800)

John got up, and faced Akiru with amazement. "You're good. I Draw!" He held his card, and made a decision. "I Set a card, and call it off there." Akiru drew his card. _'Trident_

 _Warrior. That will help.'_ "I Summon Trident Warrior!"

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"Lightray Gearfried, attack him directly! Shining Assault!" The caped warrior ran forward, sword ready to slice horizontally. "I play my Trap, Ring of Destruction! Lightray

Gearfried is toast, and we both take damage equal to his Attack Points!" Akiru sighed. "Not good enough. I activate Lightray Gearfried's ability! By removing a Light monster in

my graveyard from play, he negates the activation of any spell or trap card, and destroys it." John paled. "Uh oh." The Trap blew into pieces, before Lightray Gearfried lunged in,

sword swinging. "Ah!"

(John: 900)

Akiru spoke up. "Trident Warrior, finish this! Shimmering Spear Burst!" John screamed as he was sent flying from the force of the attack.

(John: 0

(Akiru: WIN)

Akiru faced his opponent, and said, "You fought well." He turned his attention to the King of Satellite, who walked over, clapping. "Well done, Akiru. We'll meet here tomorrow."

Taylor walked off, and Akiru watched him leave, ready to defeat him.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Just two more chapters to go.**

 **Akiru: (Weakly) Yay.**

 **SoftWare: Oh, calm down.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	7. The King of Satellite

**SoftWare: And now, the final Duel of this chapter of the Leo Kasimoto Chronicles!**

 **Akiru: Do you have to be so dramatic?**

 **SoftWare: Do you have to be a grouch?**

 **Akiru: I take offense at that.**

 **SoftWare: (Sighs) (To readers) Look, it's gonna be an interesting chapter.**

Chapter Seven

The King of Satellite

(Light District, Duel Park, the final match of the King Tournament)

Akiru approached the Duel Park, ready to put an end to Taylor's reign. He was aware that Taylor abused

his power, and allowed Duel Gangs to flourish. Getting up onto the platform, he had his Duel Disc ready.

Looking up, he saw his opponent. The King of Satellite, Zachary Taylor, walking forward, ready for this

Duel. The two opponents stared each other down, before raising their Duel Discs in challenge. The MC

spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen, the King of Satellite, Zachary Taylor!" No one actually applauded, but

the King of Satellite took no notice. "And the challenger, a Duelist who's blasted into the Satellite Top

Three like a comet, Akiru!" He received the applause, but ignored it. His focus was on his opponent. The

Duel Discs were activated, and the Duel was on. "Let's Duel!"

(Recommended music- Halo 3- Warthog Run)

(Zachary Taylor: 4000)

(Akiru: 4000)

Taylor spoke up. "The first move's mine!" He drew his card. "I play the Spell Card **A Day Without Rain**!

This continuous Spell Card has a unique effect. While it's in play, if one of us Normal Summons, we can't

Special Summon on that turn! And in the same way, if we Special Summon, we can't Normal Summon or

Set on that turn!" Akiru made no comment. "Now, I Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in Attack Mode!"

(Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

"That's all for now." Akiru drew his card. "I activate Card Destruction. We both discard our hands, then

draw the same number of cards." Akiru's hand consisted of Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Jack's Knight,

Level Warrior, and Shine Knight. Zachary Taylor's hand consisted of two Red-Eyes Black Dragons, a

Summoned Skull, and a Dark Magician. Zachary grunted. "I liked that hand." They discarded their hands,

then drew again. Zachary looked over his hand. ' _Curse of Dragon, Jar of Greed, Reckless Greed, and Pot of_

 _Greed. Unless I get a good card on my next draw, I'll have to activate Pot of Greed, then set the others._ '

Akiru looked over his hand, with the same emotionless expression he always wore. Zachary watched,

waiting. Akiru faced the King of Satellite. "I have to hand it to you, that Spell Card is pretty useful for you.

It does limit what I can Summon." Zachary grinned. "There's more where that came from." Akiru stared

him down. "However, it does have one weakness. It doesn't affect Spell or Trap Cards." Zachary looked at

him in confusion. "Since you control a monster, and I don't, I Special Summon Cyber Dragon."

(Cyber Dragon appeared: a level 5 monster with 2100 ATK)

Zachary sighed. "Of course you'd choose Special Summon over Normal Summon." Akiru faced him. "Your

Spell prevents it. That's why I'm not Normal Summoning this turn. Because this turn, I have all the Special

Summons that I need. I open the path of the Shining Light!" Zachary froze. "Oh, no." A portal of light

appeared over Akiru, and a burst of light erupted from it. "You've seen him before, now you get to face

him. Your overconfidence will be your downfall." Closing his eyes, he spoke. " _May the light shine forth in_

 _the darkness, and illuminate a new destiny!_ " Akiru opened his eyes. A flash came from the portal. "Come

forth, Lightray Gearfried!"

(Recommended music- Back to the Future Main Theme)

A warrior in a white and red cape lunged from the portal, carrying a curved sword in his right hand, and

sporting a white shield in his left arm. His armor was white with blue highlights. His face was covered with

a golden mask, with red lenses covering the eyes.

(Lightray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

Zachary backed up. "Lightray Gearfried. And on your first turn, no less." Facing Akiru, he added, "You truly

are an exceptional Duelist." Akiru made no answer to that. He did, however, face Cyber Dragon. "Cyber

Dragon, attack Gene-Warped Warwolf! Evolution Burst!" The mechanical dragon roared, before launching a

fireball from its mouth, which struck the beast, destroying it.

(Zachary Taylor: 3900)

Akiru continued his attack. "Lightray Gearfried, attack him directly! Shining Assault!" "Ah!"

(Zachary Taylor: 1100)

Akiru faced his opponent. "So far, I'm not impressed with your defenses. Step up your game. I set two

cards and end my turn." Zachary drew his card. While not very pleased with the result, he decided he could

use it. "I activate Pot of Greed! I draw two cards!" Upon doing so, he grimaced. "I Set three cards face

down for later! Now, since you control a monster, and I don't, I can Special Summon my own Cyber

Dragon!"

(Same as before)

(Recommended music- Transformers: The Score- Arrival on Earth)

Akiru raised an eyebrow. "That's an improvement." Zachary sighed. "I have Cyber Dragon attack Lightray

Gearfried! Evolution Burst!" Many in the audience gasped. "Is he crazy?! Cyber Dragon doesn't stand a

chance!" Zachary grinned. "I activate the effect of Honest in my hand! By discarding it to the Graveyard,

Cyber Dragon gains Attack Points equal to Lightray Gearfried's, until the end of the battle! And since it's a

monster effect, you can't use Lightray Gearfried's ability to negate it!" Akiru made no reaction. Cyber

Dragon's attack was launched. Dust struck Akiru's side of the field. When it cleared, Akiru stood firmly,

with Lightray Gearfried still above him. Taylor was dumbstruck. "How-?" Akiru sighed. "You forgot about

my face downs. One of them was Shift. I can use it to redirect the attack to another of my monsters. I

chose my Cyber Dragon."

(Akiru: 1200)

Zachary sighed. "Well played. You managed to save your ace monster. What else you got?" Akiru faced

him. "Time to find out." Gripping his card, he declared, "Final Turn!" He drew his card. Zachary was again

surprised. "You really think you can end it on this turn?" Akiru revealed a card. "I play Graceful Charity. I

draw three cards, as long as I send two cards to the Graveyard after." The two cards he sent were an

Alexandrite Dragon, and Trident Warrior. "I now play a card I've never shown anyone, **The Beginning** ,

which can only be activated while I have 6 or more Light monsters in my Graveyard. Right now, I have

eight. By removing two of them from play, I draw three more cards." He saw the third card, and knew

what he had to do. "I equip Lightray Gearfried with Divine Sword- Phoenix Blade, which gives him a 300

Attack Point boost." Zachary sighed. "That's still not enough to finish this." Akiru faced him again. "I also

equip him with Legendary Sword. This gives him another 300 Attack Points."

(Lightray Gearfried' ATK: 3400)

Zachary flinched. "Uh oh." Akiru faced him. "As you know, if I win, I become King of Satellite, and can

declare an anterule against any opponent I choose. Well, I think we should make this interesting. In my

Deck, I have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I'll wager it against your Honest." That surprised the audience.

"Huh?" Zachary faced him. "What's your interest in that card?" Akiru answered, "Firstly, I can use it with

Lightray Gearfried. Second, it's a pure card. Someone like you shouldn't have it. It's not focused on offense

alone." Zachary chuckled. "Bring it on, then." Akiru nodded. "Lightray Gearfried, attack his Cyber Dragon!

Shining Assault!" Zachary grinned. "I play my three Traps, not one, not even two, but three Reckless

Greeds!" That surprised Akiru. "You Set those cards to use them in response to an attack?" Zachary shook

his head. "I was gonna use them on my next turn. But, Honest isn't the only card I got that could help me.

I just gotta draw it. I draw six cards, and if this works, I skip my next two draw phases." Zachary Taylor

drew his six cards, and looked them over. The look of shock on his face said it all. "No." Akiru faced him.

"I'm assuming you didn't draw what you were looking for?" Zachary nodded. Facing Akiru, with a look of

acceptance in his eyes, he said, "Finish it. Send me out with a bang." Akiru was silent for a moment. He

closed his eyes for a second, opened them, then said, "It's gonna be big. Lightray Gearfried, FINISH THIS!"

The caped warrior leapt up, swords raised high. "SHINING LEGENDARY PHOENIX ASSAULT!" Lightray

Gearfried lunged, and slashed with his swords.

(Cyber Dragon was destroyed)

Zachary was sent flying.

(Zachary Taylor: 0)

(Akiru: WIN)

Zachary landed on the ground a few feet from where he'd been standing. He got up, holding the Honest

card. He faced Akiru, then tossed him the card. "I wasn't the best King Satellite could have. By looking at

you, I can tell, you will be the one to stop the Duel Gangs. With Lightray Gearfried, and your skills, I doubt

anyone can beat you." With that, he walked off, never to be seen in the Dueling world again. Akiru faced

the audience, and closed down his Duel Disc. Keeping his eyes open, he said, "Let the Duel Gangs know

this: From this point on, they will be brought to justice. I will face every single one of them, even if I have

to do it alone." Several Duelists in the crowd stood up. "You won't be alone. We've been waiting to take

those jerks on." Akiru faced them. "Thank you." Facing everyone else, he said, "I don't care about the title.

But as long as I'm King of Satellite, I will not allow Duel Gangs to have power. So, to the leaders of those

Gangs who are watching this, I say this: There'll be nowhere to hide, or anywhere to run. I will find you."

The audience applauded, and cheered loudly. Satellite had a new hero.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Only the last chapter to go, before I can move on to Book II, where you guys find out**

 **what happens to Leo, and why Akiru is so important to this story. (Those of you who have either**

 **guessed, or who I've confirmed it to, don't spoil it for anyone in your review.)**

 **Akiru: And remember, SoftWare does accept guest reviews.**

 **SoftWare: (Faces Akiru) Why, thank you.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**

 **Author-made cards**

 **A Day Without Rain**

 **Spell Card**

 **Continuous**

 **Neither player can Special Summon on the same turn they Normal Summon/Set. Neither player**

 **can Normal Summon/Set on the same turn they Special Summon.**

 **The Beginning (Inspired by The Beginning of the End)**

 **Spell Card**

 **Quick-play**

 **Activate only if you have 6 or more LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard. Banish 2 of them, then**

 **draw three cards.**


	8. Four Years Later

**SoftWare: The end of the first installment of The Leo Kasimoto Chronicles.**

 **Akiru: Finally.**

 **SoftWare: Huh?**

Akiru: I've been waiting for this to be done.

 **SoftWare: (Sighs) You have got to calm down.**

Chapter Eight

Four Years Later

Akiru sat in his hideout, thinking about all he had accomplished in the last four years, as well as all of the accidents he had gone through. In his first year, he'd cleared out the new Districts in

Satellite. In the second year, he'd cleared out the rest of the Districts in Satellite. He chose District leaders over the Districts to keep the peace, and prevent the rise of more Duel Gangs. However, he'd

been helping a woman bring her groceries home, and had just returned to his hideout when it exploded. He'd survived, but a piece of shrapnel was embedded in his skull, trying to dig its way into his

brain. The doctor who'd saved his life had developed a special device they called Duel Lenses. Since they looked like glasses, Akiru could let people beleve his eyes had suffered from some disease,

while what they did was provide information on any card, as well as the location of any Duelist Akiru was looking for. They were powered by electromagnets, which were attached to the parts of the

lenses that go above the ears. **(I don't know what they're called, and I wear glasses. :/)** In his third year, he was given an award by Sector Security for dealing with the Duel Gangs. In his fourth year,

which was nearly over, his Deck had been stolen. To make up for it, he built a temporary Deck until he found the thief and reclaimed his Deck. He promised himself he'd find it. He had to. If Lightray

Gearfried fell into the wrong hands, the whole safety of Satellite could be at risk. Looking at his new Deck, Akiru went to his bedroom, to get a good night's sleep.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: I'm sorry it's so short, but it is technically an epilogue.**

 **Akiru: At least you got all the details right.**

 **SoftWare: True.**

 **To Menatron the Angel of Ideas: When you leave your review for this chapter, please don't be upset that it's so short.**

 **To anyone else who reads it: Stay tuned for Book II, even though I'm not sure when it will be out.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
